


Hunter X Gotham

by Immortal_hxh_warrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Crossover, Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Determined Gon Freecs, M/M, Protective Killua Zoldyck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_hxh_warrior/pseuds/Immortal_hxh_warrior
Summary: Takes place between episodes 130 & 131.Pitou, having decided not to kill Gon, leaves him, and tries to run back to the palace. Along the way she runs into Killua & the two have a deep talk with one other that gets cut short when a vengeful Gon arrives.Before any fighing could go down, the three are transported to other world.How will Gon, Killua, & Pitou deal with Gotham City & what will happen when they cross paths with its caped crusader Batman, his son Damien Wayne, & The Joker?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally had this posted on Wattpad back in July & decided to post it here & on the Fanfiction site as well.
> 
> Ok, first things first.  
> 1\. This is my first major story.  
> So don't expect like the best writing from me.  
> Writing is not my specialty.
> 
> 2\. I'm gonna try to only use a few characters for this story. It'll be a lot easier for me to keep the number of characters low for this story.  
> Might include other characters but they'll mostly be in the background & not play a big role.
> 
> 3\. If I don't portray any of the characters 100% that well please forgive me.  
> Again, its my first story.
> 
> I should be able to get Gon, Killua, & Pitou down. Maybe, we'll see how it goes.
> 
> As for Batman & Damien? Idk.  
> With Damian I'll just portray him the same way I've always viewed him when I watched those Batman films: An annoying pain in the ass. XD
> 
> 4\. I really don't know where I'm going with this story. I'm just making it up as I go along.  
> So if I pull a Togashi with this story well....yeah, just don't expect updates to appear that often.

*Present time*  
(On a rooftop)  
Killua: Damn. How could of this happen? One minute I'm talking with Pitou, then Gon shows up, & next a bright light just appears out of nowhere.

Now I'm in a strange city & I don't know where either of those two are at all.

Knowing Gon he's probably gonna do all he can to find Pitou, regardless of the situation.

 

Tsk, I gotta find him first before he finds her. Idk if what Pitou said was 100% true but if she was then I gotta stop Gon from fighting her at all cost.

*Flashback*  
In the forest Killua, once reaching outside the palace Gon & Pitou went to, sees Pitou running & stops once she sees him.

After a brief awkward silence between the two Killua would be the first to speak.

Killua: Where is he? Where's Gon? Did you.........did you......(gulp), kill him?

Pitou................

Killua (tears running down his face) ANSWER ME! Did you kill.....  
Pitou: No.

Killua: What?  
Pitou; I said, I didn't kill him. I just......left him there, after I told him his friend was already dead & my arm was fully restored.

Killua...........

Pitou: I could of easily killed him right then and there if I wanted too.

  
He looked so......helpless, once he heard the truth. But I chose not to kill him.

Killua: You did? But why? What made you decide not to kill Gon if he looked helpless? Isn't it your duty to kill anyone who posed a threat to your King?  
(Thank goodness she didn't but still, why though? It doesn't make any sense.)

Pitou: Yes. It is my sworn duty as a Royal Guard to protect the King from all possible threats. But you see, and you might not believe a word I say, but I sort of felt bad for what I did to your friend. Idk why but I did. I can't explain it.

Killua: Bad? Why would you feel bad for the enemy?

Pitou: Like I said! I don't know why I felt bad. I just did, ok?

Its just like when the King asked me to save & heal that woman & for some strange reason that made me cry. Idk why I felt like crying at that moment.  
Its like when the King said to me he was counting on me to save Komugi it was like he was saying I was **the only one who can do it.**

* * *

 

  
Killua(gasp)

Killua: tsk, are you ants not capable of understanding your own emotions or feelings?

  
(Then again I shouldn't be talking. It wasn't till I started hanging around Gon, not to mention removing illumi's damn needle, did I finally learn what it was like to love & care for other.  
Before I met Gon I was no different than Pitou, the Troupe, or the rest of my family when she killed Kite, a killer with no soul or compassion.)

Pitou: Perhaps not. I'm sure the King has been feeling the same way ever since he met Komugi. He too was probably confused on why he felt the way he did for Komugi & why he immediately rushed to her aid when  
(Death glare towards Killua)  
one of your allies unleashed that dragon like attack from the sky. Which could of killed her.

Killua: (silent)

Pitou: And when I saw your friend just fall to his knees I just couldn't help but to feel bad. I just couldn't stop thinking, is this how the King would of felt if something had happen to Komugi? Was this human I killed the same to this kid as Komugi was to the King?

I wasn't sure. All I knew was at that moment I had no desire to kill him anymore.  
The way he reacted when I told him the truth made me realize that this human I killed meant as much to him as Komugi means to the King. And now my only desire now is to protect Komugi.  
Because I don't ever want see the King in the same state as your friend. Sad, angry, & depressed. I only want to see the King happy & if that woman is what makes him happy

**I'll do whatever it takes to protect Komugi!**

Killua: (shocked in what Pitou had said is exactly what he told himself when he fought Rammot)

 

(She's..........just like me. She's willing to do whatever it takes to protect her King & the one he trully cares about & is even willing to go as far as to sacrifice her own life if need be to do so. That's what makes us the same because that is exactly what I do for Gon.)

Pitou: So now....

Killua: And now........what?

Pitou: (sigh) Forget it. I need to be going now. I can sense that your friend is on his way here & I rather not see him again so soon.

Killua: He's on his way here?

(I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Gon's always been able to bounced back & recover fast. Its just like when he lost to Knuckle & couldn't go back to NGL. He was depressed but he quickly got over it. I guess he's gotten over the truth about Kites death.)

Pitou: Listen. If your friend sees me again I can tell he'll most likely try to attack me & if he does.....

Killua: (silent & scared, knowing he wasn't gonna like what he was about to hear)

Pitou: I will have no choice but to defend myself from him.

Killua:(scared) If.....if you think I'll just stand by & let you.....

 

Pitou: So I suggest you go calm your friend down & prevent him from confronting me again. Knock him out or something like you did back then when we all first met.

 

Killua: What?  
Pitou: Your heard me. Now, go already! And don't return back to the palace. Otherwise Pouf & Youpi will no doubt try to kill you & your friend.

Killua: So, your just gonna let us go? Your not gonna try to finsh us off?  
(I can't believe it. She's actually gonna let us go.)

 

Pitou: As long as you two don't interfere & return back to the palace. I will spare your lives. Now hurry! Your friend is......

 

(In the distance)

Gon: PITOU!!!!

 

Pitou: Shit, look I have to go now. Remember what I said- Do...not....return.

Killua: I.......sigh......fine then. Won't be easy to stop Gon though but I'll try.

As Pitou is about to leave & run back to the palace she looks at Killua with a tear in her eyes & says: BTW, Thank you.

Killua, shocked & confused at what Pitou had said, responds with:  
For what?

Pitou: For stopping your friend back when I was healing Komugi. If you hadn't then me & Komugi would of definitely been killed. So, thank you. For stopping your friend & giving me just enough time to heal Komugi. I will never forget that.

 

(Before Pitou could start running Gon sends an attack, paper, towards Pitou. Pitou of course was able to dodge the attack with ease.)

Gon: Pitou!

Killua: Gon wait!  
(Stands between Gon & Pitou)

Just wait a second Gon!

Gon: Out of the way Killua! That thing (points to Pitou) needs to pay for what it did to Kite!

Killua: Gon just listen to me!

Gon: (shoves Killua out of the way)  
I'm sorry Killua, but I have to kill that thing. It doesn't deserve to live after it killed Kite.  


Pitou: (Sigh, I guess I don't have a choice)  
Gon, I meant it when I said I was sorry. But if you try to attack me then you'll leave me with no choice but to defend myself.  
So please, I advise you to stand down.

Gon: SHUT UP! NO MORE TALKING. FIGHT ME ALREADY!  
If I die then I'll be damn sure to take you down with me!  
(Runs towards Pitou while charging up his Jajanken for Rock)

Killua: GON! DON'T!  
(Activates Godspeed & runs to stop Gon)

As Gon charges towards Pitou she activates Terpsichora & than suddenly a bright light appears fron out of nowhere & surroundeds all three of them in it.


	2. New kid in town

If Gon does try to fight Pitou then he's dead. Pitou is way stronger then both of us combine & she's of course gonna defend herself if Gon attacks first.  
Even if she holds back idk if even Gon could survive an attack from Pitou.

 

No time to waste.  
*GODSPEED!*  
I won't let anything happen to you Gon. I'll find you. Just please.....don't run into Pitou.

 

As Killua searches around Gotham city using Godspeed he catches the attention of two individuals using cameras hidden throughout the city.

 

 

* * *

 

Damian: Hmm, looks like we got a new resident in town. What you think we should do father?

Batman: We keep an eye on him & see if he's friend or foe. Can't be having some strange kid roaming around Gotham unsupervised. Especially if we don't know if he's a danger to the people of Gotham.

 

Damien: Well if he does pose a danger (cracks knuckles) I'll handle him.  
He's seem to be just some little kid. It'll be a piece of cake.

Batman: **You** , aren't going to do anything.

Damien: Oh c'mon! I can handle a kid.

Batman: First of all your a kid yourself.

Damien: I'm a teenager!

Batman: Anyways.......from what I can see his whole body seems to be running on some sort of electricity. We need to confront him with caution.  
We don't know what else he's capable of &  
If he does pose a danger, I will handle it.

 

Damian: tsk, fine. But if it looks like your in trouble I'm stepping in.

 

After that father & son talk the two vigilantes would use the computer from the Batmobile to track down the location of the new kid in town.


	3. Chapter 3

**Back in Gotham City**

Killua POV:

Its been 2 days & I still can't find them. Everytime I think I found Gon or Pitou its always been someone else & all of them have been strange people:

A plant lady, a giant crocodile, & a guy wearing a lot of green clothing like Gon.

I didn't kill them of course since I'm not like that anymore.

(Is about to activate Godspeed & jump from off the roof of a building but stops when he senses two others appear from behind.)

Shit, I left my guard down for just a brief moment. I was too busy thinking on what my next move should be in finding Gon or Pitou.

Can I help.......you?

(Huh? Is this a joke? These guys can't be serious. What is this, Halloween?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where I had left this story at back on Wattpad.
> 
> Still trying to figure out where to go from here. So if anyone has any suggestions where I should go from here I'm open to any ideas.
> 
> One story plotline I do have in mind I still want to try to do is Gon meeting someone in Gotham with similar hair color.


	4. Important Note

This is very important for all who have been following this story on Wattpad, Fanfiction, & on here.

 

Should I rewrite this story or leave it as it is & continue on where I left off?

 

The reason I'm asking is because I got a comment on Fanfiction saying that while the concept is great, it felt rushed kinda rushed.

And after looking back at it, yeah. It probably was rushed, not gonna lie.

I appreciate all feedback, positive or negative. It's all good.

Keep in mind that this was the first story I wrote last year.

 

So, after watching some good old episodes of the Batman animated series, old movies from the animated series, & some Batman Beyond, I've been wanting to get back to doing this story again.

The question is, should I just continue where I left off or should I rewrite this story?

 

MINUS the first chapter. I'm quite proud of how that one turned out & I do not plan to change that one.

And if someone would be so kind as to possibly recommend me some Batman stories I should read? It would definitely help give me some kind of idea on how others do Batman stories.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want me to keep the images or remove them if they seem to be distracting to you.


End file.
